When There Was Me And You
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: He left her four years ago when they were teens. Now he’s back. Is she the same person that he knew?


**When There Was Me And You**

**Title:** _When There Was Me And You_

**Shippers:** _Danny and Sam_

**Genre:** _Angst/Drama_

**Rated:** _T_

**Started:** _Tuesday, July 22, 2008_

**Summary:** _He left her four years ago when they were teens. Now he's back. Is she the same person that he knew?_

**Disclaim:** _I don't own Danny Phantom. _

* * *

_**When There Was Me And You**_

_**Chapter 1 – Long Ago.**_

The Sun was rising in Amity Park; everyone was waking to do the same routines of the week.

A man with brown hair and chocolate eyes was going to his work as mayor of the little city. He took his hat and closed the door of his house. The air was a little cold on that morning; the tall man shivered a little and started to walk.

Amity Park was not the same. He remembered his teenager's years on Casper High with his best friends: Sam and Danny. On the high school, they were like _'the inseparable trio'_. But it had been a long time ago…

The chocolate eyes man entered in the City Hall and looked to his secretary that was wearing a blue skirt and top. She smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Foley."

"You know… You don't need to treat me like you don't know me since we were teenagers." He smiled to her. "Someone call me?"

"No, Tucker."

"See? Much better." The man entered in his office and sit on his black chair.

It was a long time ago… Danny Fenton disappeared without trace, everybody searched for him; nobody found him. His family lost all the hope that they once had after the second year. Even he lost hope. Daniel had been missing four years. Four long years. Sam was the only one that kept her hope until now.

The ghosts disappeared when the boy had. Everything had changed: some things to better and others to worse. Every change has two sides. Good and bad. It depends on the point of the view.

"Tucker, there's someone that wants to talk to you." He took the phone.

"I'll answer, thanks Jazz."

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, who is talking?"

"_You'll not believe if I tell you…"_

"Danny?!" Tucker jumped off the chair with an unbelievable look in his face.

"_Yeah, it's been a long time, isn't it?"_

"Man! Where are you? We all missed you, everyone thought you were dead!"

"_Can you meet me at Nasty Burger now?"_

"Of course, dude. I'm going, don't move that ass!"

Tucker quickly caught his coat and got out of the City Hall; he ran to the place that used to be crowd with a lot of students of Casper High. The chocolate eyes entered the restaurant in a hurry and saw his missing best friend on a far table.

"Danny… Man… I can't believe that's you!" Tucker look to his friend like a child that received a gift from his parents.

"I'm back Tuck, and now it's forever."

They talked like ages. They talk about everything that happened these four years.

"And Sam?" An uncertain look passed in his eyes.

"Do you really want to talk about her?" Asked the phantom friend, his eyes down-cast.

"Yes, I miss her…"

"Why did you leave us? Leave her?"

"I had to…"

"Daniel, you don't know how everything is worse now." He looked at the man by his side.

"I really want to know… Please, tell me."

"Danny… Sam is on a clinic… After you left, she couldn't bear the pain of letting you go. She tried to kill herself in the second year. After that, Sam tried many times to take her life away. We had to put her on a clinic, with sedatives. So she can't try it again."

"Sam tried to… Kill herself?" Danny couldn't believe on that. _His_ Sam tried to take her life away?

"And, there's something you need to know…"

"What?" Is there more pain?

"She has a daughter… Susan has three years now. Sam sees her sometimes on the weekends."

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHO'S THE FATHER?" Danny shouted, attracting some looks to their table.

"Well… I don't know. Sam didn't want to tell me."

"Tucker, can I… Can I see her?" His blue eyes are in tears.

"Yes… But I need to aware you: you had never seen her like this before."

The two friends got out the Nasty Burger and the chocolate eyes led the friend to the clinic where his best friend was. They entered and took the elevator. Tucker said to his friend that he was going to wait outside the room. Daniel opened the door with a little anxiety and fear in his eyes.

"Sam…?" He whispered to no one. And then the half-ghost saw something that he was not prepared:_ his_ Sam laid on a bed, with a heart monitor beating and her arms was tied. The man started walking and pushed a chair to stay by her side. He took her hand and started crying.

"What have I done to you?"

"Danny?" She murmured with her eyes closed.

"I'm here now, Sammy" He knew that she hated to be called like that.

"Why did you leave me?" Her eyes still closed, seemed like she was talking in her dream.

"I'm sorry, but I had to, my Sam. I didn't want, but…" Danny dried up. The half-ghost knew that he hurt her so much and left her alone was a dreadful mistake. A horrible mistake that the ghost will not do again.

"Don't leave me again… I need you…" The woman whispered taking his hands firmly.

"I won't. It's a promise." He kissed her lips with passion and looked to her pale face.

"I believe in you."

Daniel Fenton stayed with her some minutes, and then his best friend entered and looked to Sam to the half-ghost.

"I won't leave her again. We need to take her out of here."

"Danny, you know we can't do it. She will try to…"

"But I'm here now; I won't let her do such a stupid action." Tucker look to his feet.

"Okay Danny, we can try." The blue eyes smiled.

Daniel and Tucker organized everything they need to brought their Sam back to her normal life.

--

On the morning of the other day, the two friends were helping the gothic woman to get out of that hospital bed that she was laying for years.

"Come Sam, I'll support you." The man with black hair said, he was helping her to walk. It had been a long time without walking.

"I can't believe that you're here now, Danny. Are you sure am I not dreaming?" She asked to the man by her side that was smiling.

"No, this is real, Sam. Now and forever." He murmured in her ears, which made shivers run down her spine.

They took her to her old house: the Manson's mansion, where her little daughter was waiting with a big smile.

When Sam entered the house, Susan hugged her like there's no tomorrow. She had tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mommy, I missed you."

"I missed you too, my darling." Sam kneeled down to see his daughter. And smiled. She was just like her father…

"Mommy, who is that man?"

"This is… Daniel Fenton. He is you father…"

Danny was completely dumbfounded. He had a daughter?

* * *

Hi everyone!

Hope you like it : )

I did this yesterday; the ideas came to me on the shower u . u

I couldn't resist and write!

Leave a review, please. I'll appreciate it. Say what it's wrong and what do you think I can make better.

Kisses,

**Isa**


End file.
